


you wrote your name right there next to mine

by moxie_girl



Series: what happened to your good sense [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Came Back Right, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood Either, Jason Todd is Not Robin, Light Angst, Resurrected Jason Todd, Short One Shot, it's jason tho, much fluffier, no beta we die like jason todd, not really tho, part of a series, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxie_girl/pseuds/moxie_girl
Summary: jason gets a new name and costume(part of a series. it's recommended you readthisfirst.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: what happened to your good sense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	you wrote your name right there next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is much fluffier! just some bro bonding and filling a plot hole.

It’s months later that Jason even thinks about going back on patrol. He brings it up with Bruce, who reluctantly agrees. 

Joker is dead, none of the other Rogues have the penchant for killing that he did, and Jason is itching for some action.

But when Jason puts on the costume (a new one, not the shredded outfit that used to be in the display case labeled “revered hero, beloved son”) for the first time, he feels sick to his stomach. He looks down at the red and green and can see the phantom bloodstains. 

He didn’t have this reaction to looking at the Robin suit, but wearing it must be different. The room starts to spin, and he frantically tears off the costume.

Jason stumbles out of his room, down a hall, and ends up in a living room. Dick is sitting there, watching something on the TV, but when he sees Jason, he turns it off.

“What’s wrong, little wing?” Jason doesn’t want to answer, but the look on Dick’s face is so concerned, it makes him want to spill.

“I dunno, I just- I put on the suit and then- I don’t understand! It’s been  _ months _ ! _ I just want to go out again _ !” 

Dick looks stunned. The only sounds in the room are Jason’s heavy breathing as he stomps towards the door.

Dick grabs his arm before he can leave and drags him over to a couch. When they're both settled in, he begins to speak.

“Let me tell you how I picked the name Nightwing.” At this, Jason perks up. He was curious where the name came from, but Dick had never told him. 

He continues, “it’s actually from a bedtime story that Uncle Clark used to tell me. There was this hero on Krypton named Nightwing, and I thought it sounded cool. Also, B just about had an aneurysm when I told him my new name was from Superman.”

They both laugh at the mental image.

“But in the stories, Nightwing had a partner called Flamebird. So, what I’m trying to say is-” 

Dick doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out before Jason interrupts him.

“Flamebird? Aw yeah! That’s such a cool name! And then my costume could be cool and fiery and…”

Dick chuckles as Jason, energy restored and mood lifted, bounces around excitedly. He’s glad his brother is feeling better. Although he does not want to be the one to explain to Bruce that yet another one of his children picked a Kryptonian name.

A few weeks later, there’s a new headline on the morning papers.

**_Flamebird: Everything You Need to Know About Gotham’s Newest Bat-Vigilante_ **

**Author's Note:**

> real capitalization this time because this is less sad ig?  
> sorry abt abrupt ending i didn't have anymore ideas.
> 
> what else would y'all like to see in this verse?


End file.
